C12H22O11
by peachpeach
Summary: [a BTS Fanfiction - BL - NamJin's side is up!] Chemical React Side Story Collection. Senyawa sederhana rantai karbon yang mempunyai nama lain sukrosa. Si agen pemanis tanpa rasa pahit di akhir seperti gliserin. Sama seperti harapan para asisten dosen Kyunghee Medical School dan kisah mereka. [TaeKook ; NamJin ; MinYoon]
1. 1st : Yangjae Date

**C** **12** **H** **22** **O** **11** **©peachpeach**

 **[Chemical React's Side Story]**

 **.**

 **1** **st** **: Yangjae Date**

 **( Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook)**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special treat for : wulancho95**

 _Thank you for a lots of spamming ^^_

.

.

" _Tapi, pada akhir perjalananku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin seperti setiap tablet itu. Aku tidak ingin tereliminasi dari hidupmu,"—Kim Taehyung._

.

.

Jumat malam di penghujung musim semi seperti saat ini, biasanya akan jadi favorit Hoseok. Hari Jumat biasanya ia akan pergi dengan kereta untuk pulang ke Gwangju, makan masakan Ibunya, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu sebentar dengan pergi ke studio tari bersama teman-temannya, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melupakan setumpuk tugas dengan tambahan gambar benzena yang membosankan di atas layar laptopnya atau lembaran portofolio miliknya.

Tapi sepertinya, Jumat malam kali ini Hoseok harus mengikhlaskan hatinya untuk tidak pulang ke Gwangju. Ia memilih berdiam diri di dalam kamar yang ia bagi bersama Taehyung, dan sudah lebih dari empat jam yang lalu serius mengetik sesuatu, atau mencoret kertas HVS di depannya dengan kening berkerut dalam. Demi skripsinya, Hoseok tidak peduli pada kakak perempuannya terus menerornya dengan foto-foto masakan enak buatan sang Ibu yang dikirim via pesan singkat. Pikiran Hoseok harus fokus pada data-data _molecular docking_ senyawa yang ia teliti, masalah makanan Ibunya, Hoseok bisa balas dendam nanti.

" _Hyung_ ," Hoseok melirik sebentar, dan mendapati Taehyung dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Hoseok mendengus sebentar tanpa minat ke arah Taehyung, lalu kembali fokus pada layar datar di depannya.

"Di dapur ada _kimchi jigae_ dan kaserol dari Seokjin- _hyung,_ tinggal dipanaskan saja. Makan dulu, kau butuh karbohidrat dari makanan pokok, bukan _snickers_ , susu kotak, dan kopi kalengan. Seokjin- _hyung_ tahu, kau bisa kena omelan selama sehari _non-stop_. Lagipula, nanti kalau kau mati siapa yang mau mengurusi _molecular docking_ -mu ?" Taehyung melempar handuk kecil di lehernya ke tempat tidur miliknya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mulai menyamankan diri dengan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang ia susun setiap kali bangun tidur. Sementara Hoseok sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sindiran penuh perhatian dari Taehyung.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ dari sini ?"

"Tidak, tadi Namjoon- _hyung_ yang pergi ke apartemennya." Hoseok mengangguk tanda mengerti, tapi atensinya sama sekali tidak teralihkan dari layar laptopnya. Taehyung juga masa bodoh sepertinya. Bunyi notifikasi pesan yang terdengar beberapa kali dari ponsel Taehyung, sudah cukup membuat Hoseok yakin jika Taehyung juga sama sibuknya.

" _Hyung,_ " Taehyung memanggilnya lagi saat Hoseok tampak diam dan mengetukan jarinya secara acak di atas permukaan meja belajar.

" _Wae_ ?"

"Uhm, tahu Jeon Jungkook _kan_ ?" Kursi belajar milik Hoseok berderit ribut saat atensi pemiliknya jatuh sepenuhnya untuk merespon pertanyaan Taehyung, "Tahu, mahasiswa semester empat itu _kan_ ? Memangnya kenapa ?"

" _Well_ , aku mengajaknya—yah, bisa dibilang kencan hari Sabtu besok, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada ide akan mengajaknya kemana atau memberinya sesuatu sebagai hadiah. Mungkin, ng— _hyung_ punya saran ?" Jeda sejenak, Hoseok tampak berkedip beberapa kali untuk bisa menangkap maksud Taehyung dengan jelas. Taehyung minta saran kepadanya soal kencan ? Yang benar saja—

" _Heh_ , kau pikir aku punya pengalaman yang lebih mumpuni darimu soal kencan ?!"

"Yah, kan setidaknya _hyung_ sudah setahun hidup lebih dahulu di dunia ini," tatapan Taehyung yang tampak tidak berdosa, membuat Hoseok ingin sekali menjejalkan segala macam racun yang ia kenal langsung ke dalam kerongkongan Taehyung.

"Ku beri tahu sesuatu, supaya otak cemerlangmu itu tidak hanya berguna soal Kimia. Apa gunanya mesin pencari di ponselmu ? Kau hanya perlu mengetik 'Tempat kencan favorit di Seoul' pada kotak pencarian, dan dalam hitungan detik kau akan mendapatkan semua referensi yang kau butuhkan."

"Sudah ku lakukan, dan semua hasil pencarian merujuk ke tempat yang terlalu biasa. N Tower, Hongdae. Saran Jimin sama saja tidak membantu, dan Namjoon- _hyung_ jugapergi menginap di apartemen Seokjin- _hyung_ malam ini." Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Aku ingin mengajak Jungkook ke tempat _anti-mainstream_ , tapi sesuai juga dengan hobinya."

"Memang hobi Jungkook apa ?"

"Sekilas yang ku lihat dari akun sosial medianya, ia sering sekali mengunggah foto pemandangan, anak-anak, dan bunga. Mungkin ia suka memotret, atau seni merangkai bunga."

"Bunga ?" Kening Hoseok kembali berkerut dalam, sama seperti saat ia mengerjakan _molecular docking_ -nya. Bunga ya ? Setahu Hoseok, orang terdekatnya yang tertarik pada bunga hanya Ibunya, Seokjin, dan Jeonghan—adik tingkat yang juga asisten dosen satu departemennya. Hoseok pernah beberapa kali melihat Jungkook. Wajahnya manis, terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika diperhatikan lebih lama. Jungkook punya dua gigi seri seperti kelinci. Tapi badannya tidak seramping Seokjin ataupun Jeonghan. Jungkook punya badan atletis, jenis yang lebih suka kegiatan _outdoor_ seperti _hiking_ atau panjat tebing, meskipun pinggangnya meliuk mengagumkan dan sanggup membuat para gadis berdecak iri. Jungkook juga sepertinya tidak terlihat tertarik pada hal-hal seperti memasak, jadi agak aneh jika Jungkook menyukai bunga.

"Iya, bunga. Banyak sekali jenis bunga yang diunggah Jungkook, dari yang segar baru dipotong dan dirangkainya sendiri, sampai dalam bentuk lilin aroma terapi," Taehyung menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Hoseok dan layarnya sedang menampilkan salah satu profil akun sosial media milik Jungkook, "Tapi tidak mungkin aku memberinya buket bunga mawar merah dengan _baby's breath_ di hari pertama kencan. Bagaimanapun, itu terlalu feminim. Jungkook laki-laki, meskipun wajahnya manis keterlaluan." Hoseok mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Taehyung sambil tetap fokus mengamati layar ponsel Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalau mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat dengan banyak bunga ? Soal hadiah, mungkin kau bisa memberikan kumpulan buku mata kuliah Teknologi Sediaan Semi-Solida dan Likuida. Berguna, mahal, dan yang jelas Jungkook akan senang hati menerimanya."

"Saran pertama _hyung_ memang lumayan membantu, tapi tidak dengan saran kedua. Mana ada orang yang mau bersusah payah membawa seri Martindale dan kawan-kawannya saat kencan pertama ?!" Hoseok tertawa keras saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Yah, itu kan hanya saran. Mau kau ikuti atau tidak _kan_ terserah padamu," ponsel Taehyung dikembalikan dengan cara dilempar tepat sasaran, "Sudah, tidur saja. Siapa tahu kau mendapatkan petunjuk lewat mimpi."

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan Hoseok kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Ponselnya sudah berhenti berdenting dan ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya, matanya sudah terlalu berat, tubuhnya juga letih bukan main karena jadwal padatnya hari ini. Ia sudah menarik selimutnya sendiri sampai batas dagu, bersiap untuk tidur, dan berpesan pada Hoseok, " _Hyung_ , ingat. Jangan lupa makan, aku tidak sudi jika besok pagi menemukan mayatmu di depan laptop."

"Ya, terserahlah. Ku doakan kencanmu tidak sukses jika menginginkan aku mati cepat."

* * *

Hari ini Taehyung sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali, hampir saja membuat Hoseok terbangun karena kakinya tidak sengaja menendang tempat sampah di dekat pintu kamar mereka, lalu langsung melesat pergi mandi saat jam dinding di atas televisi menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Dan Seokjin—kekasih Namjoon—sudah sibuk dengan peralatan memasaknya saat Taehyung selesai mandi. Bukan hal aneh jika Seokjin sudah berdiri di depan konter dapur rumah mereka saat Taehyung selesai mandi dan mengambil segelas air dari dalam lemari es. Namjoon pasti melanjutkan tidurnya setelah dengan selamat membawa Seokjin ke rumah mereka untuk tugas membuat sarapan. Kebetulan, hari ini Seokjin kebagian _shift_ malam, jadi Namjoon bebas menculiknya dari rumah sakit. Seokjin sudah terbiasa mengurus soal asupan gizi tiga pemuda dengan porsi makan besar, tapi nol dalam hal membuat makanan dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka seringkali terlalu malas pergi membeli atau telepon jasa pengiriman makanan.

"Hai Seokjin- _hyung_ …" Taehyung berdiri di samping Seokjin yang sedang memotong _lettuce_ menjadi lembaran tipis.

"Hai, Taehyung… Keberatan sarapan _sandwich_ tuna pagi ini ? Kulkas kalian hampir kosong, belum sempat belanja bulanan ya ? Giliran siapa bulan ini ?"

Mereka memang punya jadwal khusus untuk berbelanja bulanan secara bergantian sejak memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah rumah untuk dihuni bertiga. Khusus untuk daftar simpanan makanan, Seokjin yang membuat dengan alasan demi kesehatan mereka. Tidak boleh ada soju, bir, atau kaleng soda lebih dari lima untuk satu orang dalam sebulan. Buah dan sayuran wajib ada, dan Seokjin juga masih mentolelir kopi dalam daftar belanja. Anggaran belanja mereka tanggung bersama. Atas inisiatif Namjoon, ada kaleng bekas biskuit di samping rak piring untuk menyimpan sisa uang jajan mereka setiap harinya untuk belanja bulanan dan ditambah uang jatah yang dikirim dari orang tua mereka setiap bulannya.

" _Ng_ , giliran Hoseok- _hyung_ sih…yah, _hyung_ tahu sendiri skripsinya luar biasa membuat sakit kepala."

"Iya juga, makanya aku selalu menambahkan porsi ekstra tiap mengirimkan makanan untuk kalian. Orang yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan skripsi seperti Namjoon dan Hoseok bisa mati kelaparan kapan saja karena terlalu fokus. Nanti kalau sempat, aku saja dan Namjoon yang pergi belanja." Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya mengamati campuran tuna, mayonais, dan jagung manis yang sedang di aduk Seokjin dalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

" _Hyung_ …" Taehyung berinisiatif membuka kembali percakapan dengan Seokjin. Tangan terampil Seokjin sudah berhenti mengaduk dan berpindah untuk memotong roti tawar menjadi dua bagian dengan bentuk segitiga yang rapi.

"Ya ?"

"Mhm, boleh tahu kencan pertama _hyung_ ? Aku butuh sedikit saran supaya _ia_ terkesan nanti." Seokjin meletakkan pisaunya dan menatap Taehyung dengan kilat jenaka yang hangat di matanya.

"Oh, apakah _uri_ Taehyung _ie_ sengaja bangun pagi hari ini untuk pergi kencan ?!"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal, "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu sih…" Seokjin mengulum senyum, kemudian mengelap telapak tangannya dengan kasual pada bagian depan apronnya.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, Namjoon memaksaku untuk meninggalkan stan makanan kecil kelas dan mengajak berkeliling mencari gula kapas warna merah muda di festival musim semi saat kami masih sekolah menengah." Mata Taehyung menangkap semburat warna merah muda tipis terpoles di pipi putih Seokjin. Ah, pasti _hyung_ -nya yang satu ini bahagia sekali mengingat kencan pertamanya.

"Kau hanya perlu membuatnya nyaman dengan sikapmu yang apa adanya, Taehyung- _ah_. Seperti Namjoon dulu, ia hanya bersikap spontan dan berani untuk kencan pertama. Tanpa rencana super romantis seperti pada drama, tanpa modal yang besar, tapi justru itu nilai _plus_ -nya. _Be yourself_ , Taehyung." Seokjin menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung, meyakinkan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu bahwa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Taehyung menggigit pelan bagian dalam pipinya, memikirkan saran Seokjin yang terdengar sederhana tetapi sangat berguna baginya.

"Jangan lupa, kenalkan pada kami jika kencanmu berhasil," Taehyung mengangguk dengan bonus cengiran khasnya tanda setuju dengan permintaan Seokjin.

"Kau janjian jam berapa ? Siap-siap saja sana ! Kau harus terlihat dua kali lebih tampan di hari ini." Seokjin mendorong pelan punggung Taehyung supaya ia segera berlalu dari dapur.

"Oke-oke…aku akan bersiap sekarang, dan sepertinya akan sedikit terlambat jika aku harus sarapan terlebih dahulu." Taehyung meletakkan gelas bekas air minumnya di tempat cucian piring.

"Mau ku kemaskan beberapa _sandwich_ ? Dengan jus jeruk, mungkin ?" tawaran Seokjin mendapat tanda setuju dari Taehyung sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

* * *

Taehyung berdiri dengan santai di jalur _subway_ , menunggu Jungkook dengan jantung berdetak lebih cepat. Hari ini, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengenakan kemeja denimnya yang digulung sampai siku, celana pendek berwarna _khaki_ , sepatu _kets_ , dan jam tangan keberuntungan—hadiah ulang tahun dari Ayahnya. Di tangannya ada _paper bag_ berisi dua buah _sandwich_ tuna dan jus jeruk buatan Seokjin, sedangkan punggungnya menyandang ransel berukuran sedang berisi kamera. Mengabadikan beberapa potret objek menarik seperti Jungkook terdengar seperti ide yang bagus bagi Taehyung.

"Taehyung- _sunbae_ !" Taehyung menoleh, dan mendapati Jungkook dalam balutan kaus polo putihnya dan sebuah senyum semanis sirup gula.

"Maaf, aku terlambat _sunbae_." Jungkook tersenyum canggung dan dibalas Taehyung dengan gelengan pelan serta segaris senyum, " _Hyung_ saja, Jungkook- _ah_. Kita sedang di luar kegiatan kuliah omong-omong."

"Ah, ya…sun— _ups_ , _hyung_ maksudku…" Taehyung tersenyum lagi, dalam hati menjerit bahagia melihat betapa imutnya Jungkook.

" _Subway_ -nya akan datang lima menit lagi, sudah sarapan ?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Kita bisa sarapan _sandwich_ tuna nanti," Taehyung menggoyang pelan _paper bag_ dalam genggamannya dan mengundang satu senyuman lagi dari bibir merekah Jungkook.

"Kelihatannya ide yang cukup bagus, _hyung_. Oh ya, memang hari ini kita akan kemana ?"

Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti, "Pernah ke Yangjae ?"

"Belum…"

"Ku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik nanti."

Tidak ada yang hal istimewa selama mereka menempuh perjalan singkat menggunakan _subway_ menuju Yangjae. Tidak ada bahu yang saling bersentuhan karena jarak yang terlalu dekat, apalagi jemari yang saling menggenggam hangat. Mereka hanya mengobrol ringan, bercerita banyak topik sebanyak yang ingin mereka gali satu sama lain. Terkadang mereka tertawa ringan saat Taehyung bercerita soal dosen mereka yang kelewat _killer_ atau Jungkook yang bercerita dengan antusias soal nilai terbaiknya di kelas Farmasi Fisika. Mereka tampak seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa yang sedang menikmati hari liburnya dengan agenda jalan-jalan. Tangan mereka hanya terisi _sandwich_ tuna buatan Seokjin setelah turun dari _subway_ dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki sejauh dua ratus meter dari stasiun.

"Wah ! Jadi Yangjae itu pasar bunga, _hyung_ ?! Besar sekali !" pekikan antusian Jungkook otomatis membuat Taehyung tertawa pelan. Dalam hatinya, Taehyung berjanji akan membawa Jungkook lebih sering mengunjungi tempat-tempat lain yang tak kalah menakjubkan di Seoul, jika imbalannya wajah bahagia Jungkook.

"Suka ?" Jungkook mengangguk cepat, membuat helaian _raven_ nya bergerak lembut mengikuti gerakannya. Sedangkan Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengusapnya lembut.

"Tunggu sampai kita sampai di dalam dan membuatmu tidak akan mau pulang." Jungkook tertegun, senyum Taehyung terlukis sekali lagi dan ia membiarkan pergelangan tangannya di genggam lembut oleh Taehyung untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Setelah usapan di kepala, lalu sekarang genggaman lembut di pergelangan tangannya ? Ah, sampai kapan Taehyung berhenti membuatnya berdebar dalam waktu singkat ?

"Mereka punya banyak jenis bunga, tidak hanya yang lokal. Kau bisa menemukan yang impor dengan harga yang murah disini. Lilin aroma terapi dengan wangi bunga favoritmu juga—oh, maaf !" Taehyung melepas genggamannya dengan cepat, lalu memandang Jungkook dengan senyum canggung.

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman ?" Taehyung boleh saja populer, tapi soal pengalaman kencan romantis dan berkesan, ini pertama kalinya. Syukurlah, Jungkook menggeleng pelan, dan cukup untuk menghapus rasa khawatir Taehyung yang berlebihan.

"Um, tidak apa-apa _hyung_. A-aku hanya kaget saja tadi,"

"Kau bisa bilang padaku jika tidak nyaman, oke ?" Jungkook mengangguk kembali, kemudian memilih untuk berjalan disisi Taehyung, menikmati semerbak berbagai macam wangi bunga dan wangi samar aroma _ginger-mint_ dari Taehyung yang tercium dari jarak sedekat angin dan memenuhi paru-parunya dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

. . .

Entah salah atau benar, ketika Taehyung mengantar Jungkook sampai depan gedung apartemennya, tepat saat matahari mulai beranjak perlahan dan meninggalkan semburat jingga melukis senja. Taehyung jadi merasa seperti seorang _gentleman_. Padahal, Jungkook punya ilmu bela diri yang mumpuni ketimbang dirinya yang malas olahraga. Tapi nyatanya, Taehyung berdiri canggung tepat di depan Jungkook. Mengantarnya dengan selamat meskipun ia harus melewati rute menuju rumah sewanya.

"Uhm, terima kasih ?" Nada tanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan Jungkook lagi-lagi memancing tawa Taehyung yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Untuk ?"

"Semuanya. Mulai _sandwich_ tuna di pagi hari, sampai bunga impor dari Italia. Ah, untuk _cake_ dan _latte_ -nya juga…" Jungkook mengerling ringan pada kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan barang.

"Mhm, ku harap kau tidak bosan pergi dan menghabiskan waktu luangmu untuk sekedar pergi bersamaku lain kali," Taehyung mengulum pelan bibirnya, "Nanti setelah sampai di rumah, akan ku kirim foto-foto dalam kameraku. Mungkin kau ingin mengunggah beberapa ke _instagram_."

"Ya, aku juga akan mengirim foto hasil rangkaian bunga ini," Keduanya saling melempar senyum hangat, meskipun atmosfer canggung masih enggan beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, ya—aku punya bingkisan untukmu. Uh, ku harap kau membukanya nanti saat sedang sendiri di kamarmu, atau—yah, jika waktumu senggang." Taehyung membuka ranselnya dengan cepat, kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu yang dibungkus kertas kado dengan rapi.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, _hyung_ …"

"Oke, sepertinya kau harus segera masuk. Mungkin kakak sepupumu sudah menunggumu pulang,"

" _Well_ , _take care…_ " Taehyung melambai ringan sesaat sebelum tubuhnya berbalik, meninggalkan Jungkook dengan jantung yang masih berdebar dan rona samar merah muda di pipinya.

* * *

Mungkin, hari ini adalah hari dimana Jungkook pertama kalinya mandi kilat dan menolak satu kotak ayam goreng tepung gratis dari Mingyu yang datang berkunjung ke apartemennya hari ini. Jungkook juga menghiraukan kakak sepupunya yang menyuruhnya makan malam terlebih dahulu. Jungkook hanya ingin segera membuka bingkisan sederhana Taehyung yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna pastel. Jadi, sekarang Jungkook duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, memeluk bantalnya erat-erat, serta menghiraukan tetesan air dari helaian _raven_ nya. Jungkook merasakan jantung berdebar dan tangan gemetaran seperti pasien Parkinson. Jemarinya dengan cepat merobek kertas pembungkusnya, dan menemukan sebuah buku di dalamnya. Ya, sebuah buku. Dengan warna biru yang dominan, dan tulisan besar "Biofarmasi dan Farmakokinetika Terapan". Jungkook tertawa pelan, saat menyadari buku tersebut tidak baru, ada nama Taehyung dalam _hangul_ berantakan dan tertempel dengan kertas label pada _cover_ nya. Jungkook juga menemukan beberapa _post-it_ warna-warni yang menjadi menanda pada setiap bab. Perhatian Jungkook kemudian terpusat pada selembar kertas HVS yang terselip diantara lembaran-lembaran buku.

"Surat izin ? Atau hitungan soal ?" Jungkook menggumam, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka lipatan kertas.

'Dear _, Jeon Jungkook._

 _Kupikir ini menggelikan, serius. Kau boleh membuangnya segera setelah menemukan kertas ini dan mual tiba-tiba dengan tulisan_ dear _di awal—'_

Alih-alih tertawa keras, ataupun mual mendadak, Jungkook malah tertegun, antara percaya tidak percaya menemukan sebuah surat dengan tulisan tangan Taehyung.

'— _tapi ku harap, kau mau dengan ikhlas dan menahan rasa mualmu untuk membaca ini sampai selesai._

 _Pertama, mungkin aku perlu memberitahumu soal buku yang sekarang ada di hadapanmu. Kau wajib mempunyainya jika tidak ingin diusir pada kelas Profesor Ahn pada semester depan._

 _Jadi, ku pikir, catatan kecilku dan bukunya bermanfaat bagimu. Setidaknya aku tidak menuruti nasehat Hoseok-_ hyung _untuk memberikan satu set Martindale. Ku jamin, kau tidak akan kuat membawanya.'_

Tawa ringan Jungkook lolos begitu saja saat menyadari bahwa _'surat-cinta-Taehyung'_ terasa sangat konyol dan jauh dari kata romantis meskipun ada kata _'dear'_ diawal.

' _Jungkook-_ ah _, lembaran ini terselip pada bab perjalanan obat secara oral pada tubuh manusia. Jika pertemuan denganmu bisa aku umpamakan, mungkin aku akan memilih akan seperti tablet. Ya, tablet. Tablet yang awalnya akan terdisintegrasi—terpecah menjadi beberapa molekul yang lebih kecil untuk bisa di absorpsi, terdistribusi, kemudian baru bisa menuju organ target dan menyembuhkan rasa sakit seseorang, meski pada akhirnya akan terbuang dari tubuhmu lewat proses eliminasi. Tapi, pada akhir perjalananku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin seperti setiap tablet itu. Aku tidak ingin tereliminasi dari hidupmu,'_

"Apa-apaan ini," Jungkook menggerutu pelan, sadar benar jika paragraf yang baru saja ia baca adalah paragraf dengan unsur romantis yang menggelikan. Jungkook hanya tidak sadar saat ini pipi putihnya seperti disepuh warna _cherry blossom_ yang cantik.

' _Jadi, Jeon Jungkook…would you be mine ? -Kim Taehyung.'_

"Ah, _mwoyaa_ —" kertas HVS berisi ungkapan hati terdalam Kim Taehyung terlempar begitu saja dari genggaman Jungkook, sedangkan yang bersangkutan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dalam dekapannya.

' _p.s : Line dan semua jenis aplikasi pesanku aktif untuk menunggu jawaban pertanyaanku.'_

* * *

Semalam, Taehyung sulit tidur. Insomnia mendadak karena menunggu jawaban Jungkook. Pesan berisi puluhan foto yang dikirim Taehyung semalam, sama sekali tidak ada respon dari Jungkook. Membuat Taehyung cemas dengan segala asumsi dalam otaknya. Jadi, pagi ini ia duduk di meja makan dengan wajah seperti _zombie_ —mati enggan, hidup pun segan. Ia hanya mengaduk tanpa selera sup ikan pedas buatan Seokjin dan sebelah tangannya memegang erat ponsel yang terus siaga.

"Apa kencannya gagal kemarin ?" Seokjin berbisik pelan kepada Hoseok, dan dijawab dengan gelengan pelan arti tidak tahu. Seokjin juga memperoleh jawaban yang sama saat ia melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada Namjoon. Seokjin melempar tatapan prihatin ke arah Taehyung yang masih linglung dan masih tidak menyuapkan makanan buatannya ke dalam mulut.

"Taehyung, setidaknya kau—" ucapan Seokjin mendadak terhenti saat mendengar bunyi notifikasi pesan dari ponsel Taehyung. Taehyung meletakkan sendoknya, lalu dengan cepat membuka pesan pada ponselnya dengan jantung berdebar, sama seperti tiga orang lainnya yang serentak menghentikan kegiatan sarapan mereka.

 _ **Jeon Jungkook-ie**_

 _ **08.45 a.m**_

 _Maaf..aku baru saja bangun,_ hyung _._

 _Semalam aku membuat ini~_

 _Jadi lupa membalas pesanmu._

 _[Jeon Jungkook-_ ie _sent a picture]_

 _Sudah ku jawab ya, pertanyaanmu. Hehe ^^_

"TERIMA KASIH TUHAN ! SEOKJIN- _HYUNG_ TIDAK USAH MEMASAK MAKAN SIANG HARI INI ! HUBUNGI JIMIN, KU TRAKTIR KALIAN MAKAN HARI INI !" Seokjin dan Namjoon mendadak terdiam saat Taehyung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berlari untuk mengintari meja makan seperti Lee Dong-gook sebagai bentuk selebrasinya. Sedangkan Hoseok memilih melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

"Ah, jadi kencannya berbuah manis—Hoseok, kapan mau seperti Taehyung ?" Hoseok tersedak kuah sup ikannya sendiri saat Namjoon bertanya dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"Nanti, saat Yoongi- _sunbae_ sudah lebih tinggi dari Jungkook."

* * *

 ***FIN***

 **a/n :** ini apa ? ngga tau ._. ini gaje. Serius deh. Aku kehilangan _sense fluff_ setelah sekian lama, bawaannya pengen yang _angst_ terus TT_TT

 _I have some NamJin and MinYoon for this series :3 Minat ?_

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mendukung _**Chemical React**_ , semua _review_ / _follower_ / _favorite_ :3. Yaudah, sekarang _review_ lagi, mau ? ^^


	2. 2nd : Antihistamine

**C** **12** **H** **22** **O** **11** **©peachpeach**

 **[Chemical React's Side Story]**

 **.**

 **2** **nd** **: Antihistamine**

 **(Park Jimin x Min Yoongi)**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau tahu ? Aku selalu suka mengamati wajahmu yang sedang tidur, dengan atau tanpa pengaruh antihistamin_. _Karena wajahmu damai sekali saat tidur, tanpa ego besar yang membuatku ingin mundur perlahan, meski tak ingin."—Park Jimin._

.

.

Jadwal asistensi Jimin untuk mata kuliah Biokimia adalah hari Kamis, pukul tujuh pagi. Biasanya, Jimin akan sibuk menulis di atas _white board_ , membubuhkan paraf di lembar keaktifan, atau mengoreksi modul praktikum. Tapi, pada hari Kamis pagi di pertengahan musim panas, Jimin masih meringkuk nyaman di atas kasur Hoseok. Hoseok sedang pulang ke Gwangju, sepupunya menikah dan Ibunya memintanya untuk menjadi _bride's man_. Kasurnya yang otomatis kosong digunakan Jimin. Semalam, Jimin dan Taehyung lembur untuk mengerjakan tugas Kimia Medisinal I, Teknologi Obat Herbal Korea, dan setumpuk koreksi kuis kelas asistensi mereka yang dikumpulkan paling lambat besok sore. Mereka baru selesai saat jam kecil di atas meja belajar Taehyung menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Alarm yang diatur oleh Taehyung sesaat sebelum tidur, sama sekali tidak mengganggu keduanya.

" _Ya_ , kalian libur atau bagaimana ?" teguran Namjoon yang baru saja masuk ke kamar keduanya juga terdengar seperti angin lalu. Namjoon berdecak, kemudian menarik cepat selimut Jimin dan Taehyung secara bersamaan.

"Aish ! Jam berapa ini ?" Jimin bertanya dengan separuh kesadarannya saat selimutnya di tarik paksa oleh Namjoon. Sedangkan Taehyung sama sekali tidak bergerak di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Delapan lewat lima puluh menit, Park Jimin."

"Oh, kukira—HAH ?! Serius _hyung_ ?! Sial !" Jimin melompat cepat dari tempat tidur, melempar guling yang semalaman ia peluk secara serampangan, peduli setan Hoseok nanti marah gara-gara tempat tidurnya berantakan. Yang jelas, Jimin sudah terlambat lebih dari satu jam untuk jadwal asistensi Biokimia. Namjoon hanya menggeleng saat Jimin melewatinya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, lengkap dengan satu set pakaian ganti milik Taehyung dari dalam lemari.

"Dasar, semalam mereka tidur jam berapa sebenarnya ? _Ya_ , Taehyung- _ah_ …kau tidak kuliah ?" Namjoon mematikan alarm, kemudian menggoyang pelan bahu Taehyung, mencoba membuat pemuda yang lebih muda itu bagun.

"Hmm, Jeon Jungkook—" tapi nyatanya Taehyung hanya menyebut nama Jungkook dalam tidurnya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bagun pagi ini.

"Resikomu jika kau terlambat kuliah !"

 **C** **12** **H** **22** **O** **11** **©peachpeach**

 **[Chemical React's Side Story]**

Jimin sampai di gedung fakultasnya saat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 9.45 dengan napas terengah karena berlari dari tempat parkir. Ia memilih duduk di _gazebo_ dekat laboratorium setelah menyempatkan diri melihat kondisi kelas yang seharusnya ia tangani pagi ini. Ada Taeyong yang menggantikan jadwalnya, memberinya kode supaya pergi diam-diam dari laboratorium, dan bebas dari ceramah panjang Profesor Kim karena keterlambatannya. Jimin juga sempat melirik Yoongi lewat jendela, Yoongi terlihat sedang serius mencatat penjelasan Taeyong di atas _binder_ kecilnya dan tidak menyadari sedang diamati. Di tangannya sekarang ada sekaleng kopi instan dingin, dan ponselnya baru saja berdenting menampilkan notifikasi pesan dari Taehyung yang marah-marah jaket Supreme-nya Jimin pakai hari ini. Ia mengabaikan pesan Taehyung sepenuhnya, kemudian menghela napas pelan. Ia merasa kepalanya pusing karena kurang tidur, belum lagi pagi tadi ia bangun dengan _adrenaline_ yang terpacu cepat gara-gara Namjoon membangunkannya. Jimin merasa ia perlu aspirin pagi ini.

Aplikasi pengirim pesan pada ponsel Jimin sedang menampilkan riwayat pesannya dengan Yoongi. Terakhir kali, hanya balasan singkat 'iya' dari Yoongi saat Jimin mengatakan akan menginap di tempat Taehyung untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ucapan selamat tidur darinya belum dibaca. Setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di _café_ dekat stasiun, Jimin resmi menyandang status kekasih Yoongi. Tapi, hubungan mereka kelewat damai dengan Jimin yang selalu mengalah atau Yoongi yang malas sekali adu argumentasi. Kadang Jimin iri dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka terlihat bisa mengimbangi satu sama lain. Jimin juga iri dengan hubungan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sudah punya tujuan akhir yang jelas, yaitu menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya—persis seperti cerita serial Disney favorit Seokjin. Hubungannya dengan Yoongi ? Masih stagnan, tidak ada perkembangan berarti. Yoongi bahkan masih melarang Jimin untuk menemui Ayahnya dan memperkenalkan diri.

Jimin menghela napas sekali lagi, sepertinya selain aspirin, ia perlu cokelat juga untuk hari ini. Suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau. Kelasnya baru akan mulai pukul dua belas siang, jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk menunggu daripada harus kembali ke rumah sewa Taehyung. Ditariknya _earphone_ dari dalam tasnya, menyambungkannya dengan ponsel dan berniat membunuh waktu dengan koleksi lagu miliknya. Mungkin, tidur sebentar di gazebo tidak masalah.

"Jimin…" Jimin menggerung pelan saat seseorang memanggil namanya, ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengerjap sebentar, kemudian melihat jam digital pada ponselnya dan menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh menit. Jimin melepas _earphone_ -nya dan mendapati Taeyong sedang berdiri di depannya dengan setumpuk laporan mingguan.

"Oh, Taeyong, kelasnya sudah selesai ?" Taeyong mengangguk ringan, kemudian menyerahkan setumpuk laporan kepada Jimin dan satu _bento box_ , "Ini tugas yang harus kau koreksi untuk minggu depan, aku bilang pada Profesor Kim jika kau sedang flu dan tidak bisa masuk tadi. Mhm, dan _bento box_ ini titipan dari Yoongi- _sunbae_."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang Taeyong dengan penuh tanya, "Yoongi ?"

"Iya, tadi setelah semua mahasiswa keluar, ia menghampiriku untuk meminta tolong memberikannya padamu. Tapi sepertinya _sunbae_ sedang buru-buru."

"Terima kasih sudah menggantikan jadwalku, Taeyong- _ah_." Taeyong mengulum senyum singkat dan mengangguk, "Tidak masalah, ya sudah…aku duluan, Jim. Jaehyun sudah menungguku." Jimin mengangguk singkat, mengikuti langkah Taeyong lewat matanya, dan langsung mengamati _bento box_ dari Yoongi begitu Taeyong dan Jaehyun sudah tidak terlihat. Hanya _bento box_ biasa berwarna cokelat, tanpa pesan manis yang ditulis pada _sticky note_ berwarna seperti kebiasaan Seokjin, tapi itu saja mampu menerbitkan senyum cerah di wajah Jimin meskipun kepalanya pusing. Senyum Jimin semakin cerah saat mendapati nasi putih dengan _unagi_ panggang dan taburan wijen, bento box kiriman Yoongi jelas lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan energinya yang hilang hari ini. Jimin cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Yoongi.

 _To : sugar snowflake_

 _11.15 a.m_

 _Nanti selesai kuliah seperti biasa kan ?_

 _Mau kubawakan sesuatu ke apartemen ?_

 _Terima kasih bentonya~ ^^_

 _Love ya, sugar~_

 _[Park_Jimin sent a sticker]_

Jimin paham betul jika Yoongi akan kesal dengan isi pesannya yang _so-damn-chessy_ dengan stiker norak yang bergerak, tapi Jimin juga paling paham jika ada semburat manis merah muda di pipi Yoongi saat membaca pesannya meskipun menggerutu kesal dan membiarkan pesannya tidak dibalas.

 **C** **12** **H** **22** **O** **11** **©peachpeach**

 **[Chemical React's Side Story]**

Satu _oreo cheese cake_ ukuran sedang dengan bonus _latte_ hangat, menemani Jimin untuk berkunjung ke apartemen Yoongi saat kelas terakhirnya selesai. Apartemen Yoongi bukan apartemen mewah seperti pada kawasan _sky-suite_ di Gangnam, jadi Jimin tidak perlu memasukkan kode keamanan pintu. Apartemen Yoongi di kunci manual, biasanya Yoongi meletakkan kunci di bawah pot bunga _snowdrop_ dan hanya Jimin yang ia beritahu tempatnya. Bunyi 'klik' pelan terdengar saat Jimin memutar kunci dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Lampu koridor apartemen Yoongi menyala otomatis seperti biasa saat Jimin datang pada pukul empat sore. Tapi, kondisi apartemen Yoongi benar-benar sepi dan gelap.

"Yoongi- _hyung_? _Sugar_ ?" Jimin melepas sepatunya dengan sebelah tangan dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu, berjejer rapi dengan _converse_ merah milik Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ?" masih tidak ada jawaban Yoongi saat Jimin melangkah masuk lebih jauh dan meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Saat lampu berhasil dinyalakan, ia mendapati Yoongi tengah bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya di atas sofa. Jimin menghela napas lega sejenak, bersyukur karena Yoongi baik-baik saja, sampai kemudian ia mendadak menggigil saat sampai di ruang tengah dan menyadari bahwa pendingin udara diatur pada titik terendah.

"Kenapa bisa tidur disini ?" Jimin berbisik sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyak Yoongi, ia juga sudah mengatur suhu pendingin ruangan supaya lebih wajar. _Cheese cake_ dan _latte_ hangat yang dibawanya di letakkan di atas meja, berdampingan dengan _cup ramyun_ instan pedas yang sudah kosong, gelas air yang sudah kosong, dan satu blister kemasan obat yang sudah berkurang satu isinya.

"Antihistamin ?" Selimut Yoongi ditarik perlahan saat Jimin duduk di lantai untuk mengamatinya lebih dekat. Yoongi mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna kuning di balik selimut tebal untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Jemari hangat Jimin menyapu kening Yoongi dengan lembut, menyingkirkan helaian raven Yoongi dan membandingkan suhu tubuh Yoongi dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Suhu tubuh Yoongi sedikit lebih hangat, dan Jimin mendapati wajah putih kekasihnya memerah serta timbul ruam pada kulitnya.

"Alergi _seafood_ lagi pasti," Yoongi menyukai segala jenis makanan dari laut, mulai dari _sushi_ sampai _sashimi_. Ada kalanya Yoongi alergi terhadap beberapa jenis ikan yang digunakan, tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengurangi kegemarannya terhadap _seafood_. Jemari Jimin kini beralih mengisi ruang jemari Yoongi yang lolos dari lilitan selimut. Ibu jarinya bahkan membuat pola melingkar yang menenangkan untuk membawa Yoongi semakin dalam mengarungi mimpi.

"Kau tahu ? Aku selalu suka mengamati wajahmu yang sedang tidur, dengan atau tanpa pengaruh antihistamin. Karena wajahmu damai sekali saat tidur, tanpa ego besar yang membuatku ingin mundur perlahan, meski tak ingin." Senyum tipis terlukis pada bilah apel Jimin sebelum mendaratkan kecupan sehalus kepakan sayap kupu-kupu pada punggung tangan Yoongi. Posisi selimut Yoongi kembali diatur sampai leher, dan Jimin merebahkan kepalanya pada pinggiran sofa. Menemani Yoongi tidur mungkin ide yang baik, mengingat jam tidurnya benar-benar kacau hari ini. Sebelum kelopak matanya terpejam, Jimin sempat berdoa dalam hati supaya bertemu Yoongi dalam mimpi.

 **C** **12** **H** **22** **O** **11** **©peachpeach**

 **[Chemical React's Side Story]**

Yoongi tidak tahu jam berapa ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya akibat dari efek samping obat yang diminumnya sebelum tidur tadi. Ia mengerjap pelan saat sinar lampu di atasnya menyakiti penglihatannya begitu ia bangun. Selang beberapa menit, Yoongi bahkan baru sadar jika Jimin menggenggam erat tangannya dan tidur dengan deru napas teratur yang damai. Yoongi mengulas segaris senyum tipis, kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin agar Jimin tidak terbangun. Jemari Yoongi yang bebas menyugar lembut helaian sewarna _raven_ yang sama dengan miliknya. Yoongi sebenarnya menyukai Jimin dengan helaian _ash grey_ —ia pernah melihat Jimin mengubah warna rambutnya sementara untuk kepentingan festival seni—tapi, peraturan fakultasnya melarang mahasiswanya mewarnai rambut mereka.

Telunjuk Yoongi kemudian turun, membelai pelan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Jimin dan menggumam pelan, "Pasti dia kurang tidur, atau bahkan jarang tidur." Yoongi beralih menyusuri kontur hidung Jimin, dan berakhir membelai pelan _jawline_ Jimin. Yoongi dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya saat Jimin bergerak pelan, dan terbangun.

"Hei…" Jimin menyapa dengan suara seraknya, kemudian mengecup singkat punggung tangan Yoongi yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping saat Jimin meraih wajahnya.

"Sudah lebih baik ? Mau kuambilkan minum ?" Jimin mengamati wajah Yoongi, melihat jika ruam kemerahannya sudah lumayan berkurang, kemudian ia mengelus pelan pipi putih Yoongi, dan beranjak untuk bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Jimin—" satu tarikan pada ujung jaket milik Taehyung membuat langkah Jimin terhenti dan mengalihkan seluruh atensinya pada Yoongi.

"Duduk saja disini, aku tidak butuh air minum sekarang. Aku masih mengantuk," Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya dan menyisakan ruang yang cukup untuk Jimin duduk berdampingan dengannya di atas sofa yang sudah sesak karena selimut tebalnya. Jimin tersenyum, memilih menuruti Yoongi. Satu lengan Jimin melingkar apik pada pinggang ramping Yoongi yang dengan tenang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jimin.

"Aku bawa _cheese cake_ dari _bakery_ kesukaanmu, mau dimakan ?" gelengan Yoongi membuat Jimin menghela napas pelan. Yoongi yang sedang sakit begini, terkadang menjadi sulit sekali untuk makan.

Jimin memilih menggumamkan nada-nada acak yang menenangkan Yoongi, sekaligus mengisi waktu mereka. Satu tangannya yang bebas kembali menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan hangat. Yoongi juga tidak protes, ia menikmati waktu berkualitasnya dengan Jimin dengan cara sesederhana ini. Padahal, selama Jimin menjalani hubungan dengan Yoongi, ia sadar betul jika kekasihnya itu membatasi diri soal _skinship_ berlebihan.

"Jim…"

"Hm ?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Ayahku kemarin kemari bersama Ibu," nada-nada acak Jimin terhenti, ia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan kata selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Yoongi.

"Lalu ? Apa sesuatu terjadi ?" Rengkuhan di pinggang Yoongi dilepas, dan Jimin membuat posisi Yoongi supaya berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak, pada awalnya—" Yoongi menunduk, menghindari kontak dengan iris sewarna _hazelnut_ milik Jimin, "—aku dan Ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam, sampai Ayah menemukan foto kita saat kencan pertama dan meminta penjelasan dariku." Hening menguasai atmosfer di sekitar mereka selama beberapa detik. Mereka membiarkan bunyi detak jantung masing-masing mengisi keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Aku—aku jujur pada Ayah jika kau kekasihku, dan hubungan kita serius." Yoongi menghela napa pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan ?" Jimin bungkam saat melihat Yoongi memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Ayah marah besar, mengatakan jika aku anak yang tidak berguna," jeda sejenak, Yoongi memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, menggulung lengan hoodie-nya sampai lengan atasnya terlihat dan membuat Jimin terkejut bukan main.

"Ayahmu yang melakukan ini ?!" suara Jimin otomatis meninggi beberapa oktaf saat mendapati lengan Yoongi memar parah.

"Ibu dengan cepat memhentikan Ayah, jadi ini tidak seberapa."

"Tidak seberapa katamu ?! Tapi, Yoongi—" ucapan Jimin harus tertahan di kerongkongannya saat bilah plum Yoongi membentur lembut bilah apel Jimin. Jimin bisa merasakan setiap emosi dan rasa putus asa dalam setiap sesapan Yoongi pada bilah apelnya. Yoongi mungkin takut, khawatir, dan merasa perlu perlindungan. Maka, Jimin dengan tenang merengkuh dan membawa tubuh Yoongi dalam dekapannya yang menjanjikan rasa aman.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menghadapinya bersama denganku," Yoongi menagih janji Jimin dengan suara bergetar dan napas terengah saat tautan mereka terlepas.

"Ya, aku akan menemui Ayahmu secepatnya, Sugar…" jemari Jimin mengusap lembut pelipis Yoongi.

"Awalnya, ku pikir aku membutuhkanmu hanya di saat-saat tertentu," Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jimin, "—sama seperti saat aku butuh antihistamin untuk mengatasi alergiku. Tapi nyatanya, aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun. Sekarang, besok, minggu depan, bahkan selama hidupku. Jadi jangan pernah pergi, jangan pernah menyerah padaku. Karena aku, sudah terlanjur membutuhkanmu lebih dalam daripada efek sedatif antihistamin."

Punggung Yoongi ditepuk pelan sekali, "Jika ingin menyerah, sudah ku lakukan dari dulu. Tapi nyatanya, aku memilih untuk tetap disampingmu selama bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu, membantumu dalam setiap kesulitan. Dan pantang bagi seorang pria untuk melanggar janjinya." Jimin mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi berkali-kali, membuat perasaan Yoongi nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Jimin- _ah_."

 _Terima kasih karena sudah begitu sabar._

 _Terima kasih karena sudah bertahan dengan egoku._

 _Terima kasih karena sudah memilihku._

"Hari Sabtu, kita akan ke Daegu. Menemui kedua orang tuamu, dan membuktikan bagaimana seorang Park Jimin dapat berkomitmen menjaga Min Yoongi."

*FIN*

a/n : halo, selamat hari Minggu ^^

Update yah ini, meski cuma 2k+

Oh iya, makasih banget buat semua review :

HelloItsAYP │ 07 │Strawbwierry │ wulancho95 │ imaaaa │ bunnymonster │ Phyllantus │Aproditesweetie │RR269 │MeiLianGouw │ Pardon-MinHolly │ rosadilla17 │ Guest │ gneiss02 │ Squishy Carrot │ siscaMinstalove │hlyeyenpls │ Gypsophila │ ravoletta │ TaeKuki │ ParkBaekyhun │ dhankim │ favourites/followers.

Btw, aku balesin satu-satu review kalian lewat aplikasi kok kayanya ga masuk yah ? TT Nanti ku bales lagi lewat PC ^^ Oh ya, yang belum tau jawaban apa yang dikirim Jungkook buat Taehyung, bisa kok liat di instagram aku : ljnh_peach2 :3 kadang aku post beberapa spoiler atau moodboard, hehehe XD

Review ?


	3. 3rd : Covalen Bounding

**C** **12** **H** **22** **O** **11** **peachpeach**

 **[Chemical React's Side Story]**

 **3** **rd** **: Covalen Bounding**

 **( Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin)**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

" _Saat aku melamarmu, aku pernah memberitahu soal ikatan kovalen dan logam terkeras di dunia. Mungkin saat itu, kau menganggapnya sekedar rayuan manis dengan imbuhan teori Kimia memuakkan. Tapi bagiku, kedua hal tersebut menggambarkan kita. Jadi tolong, jangan pernah ragu."—Kim Namjoon._

.

.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Kim." Seokjin tersenyum lembut saat tangannya digenggam hangat oleh pasien terakhirnya hari ini di klinik tempatnya bekerja. Seokjin menepuk perlahan punggung tangan pasiennya, "Sama-sama _halmoeni_. Ingat untuk selalu minum obatnya sesuai aturan dan kurangi jumlah garam ya ?" Pasiennya mengangguk mengerti, sebelum berpamitan setelah Seokjin menyerahkan obatnya.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, hari ini merupakan hari terakhir masa _internship_ -nya di Yeoseo- _do_ setelah empat musim ia lalui dengan sepenuh hati untuk membantu masyarakat. Masa dinasnya di Yeoseo- _do_ tidak semudah di kota-kota besar. Akses yang lumayan jauh dari fasilitas publik, sinyal ponsel yang tidak stabil, dan tentu saja Seokjin jauh dari keluarganya menjadi sebuah tantangan tersendiri bagi Seokjin. Hanya ada satu klinik kesehatan kecil dengan tenaga medis dan stok obat-obatan yang terbatas, membuat Seokjin terkadang kewalahan menangani pasien-pasien darurat. Di raihnya ponsel dalam saku jas khas dokter yang ia kenakan. Beberapa notifikasi pesan dan panggilan terjawab muncul pada _panel bar_ ponselnya, segera setelah layarnya dalam mode aktif. Ada beberapa pesan dari pasiennya yang menanyakan tentang jadwal kunjungan ulang dengan Seokjin, pesan dari Ibunya yang bertanya kapan pulang, dan beberapa pesan beruntun dari Jungkook yang mengirim foto rangkaian bunga mana yang paling cocok untuk pernikahan Yoongi bulan depan. Seokjin tersenyum tipis, membalas setiap pesan yang masuk dan baru menyadari tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan telepon dari Namjoon.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa terselip di hati Seokjin. Sudah dua hari, Namjoon tidak mengiriminya pesan singkat sekedar bertanya kabarnya. Lewat helaan napas pelan, Seokjin berharap rasa kecewanya menguap. Di sentuhnya cincin platina di jari tengahnya, ada inisial namanya dan Namjoon saat Seokjin melepasnya dan mengamati dengan sendu. Seokjin menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, memakainya kembali, lalu telunjuknya menyentuh ikon galeri foto pada ponselnya. Ada banyak sekali potret bersama Namjoon, potret terakhir bersama kekasihnya itu saat Namjoon mengantar Seokjin untuk masa _internship_ ke Yeoseo- _do_. Telunjuk Seokjin terus menggeser pelan potret-potret dalam galeri ponselnya dan mencoba menyelami setiap memori yang pelan-pelan membuatnya semakin rindu Seoul. Deretan potret terhenti saat layar ponsel Seokjin menampilkan gambar mereka bertujuh pada acara wisuda tingkat strata satu Namjoon. Semuanya terlihat bahagia. Jimin dengan bangga merangkul Yoongi meskipun ia hanya memakai almamater dan tanda pengenal kepanitiaan. Saat Seokjin memperbesar gambarnya, Jimin dan Yoongi mengenakan cincin yang sama pada jari tengah mereka. Senyum tipis Seokjin muncul kembali, rasanya baru kemarin ia mengobati luka lebam Jimin karena Ayah Yoongi, tapi bulan depan mereka sudah akan menikah. Taehyung dan Jungkook juga sama bahagianya, meskipun dari mereka berdua tidak ada yang mengenakan toga. Hoseok dengan plakat penghargaan penelitiannya juga tersenyum lebar dalam potret yang diambil oleh salah satu panitia wisuda tersebut.

Lengan Namjoon juga terlihat merangkul kasual pinggangnya, sedangkan satu tangan lainnya penuh dengan rangkaian bunga ucapan selamat. Semuanya masih terasa sangat dekat sekali. Seperti hanya ada satu helaan napas yang memisahkan jarak mereka. Sekarang, jarak keduanya tidak hanya masalah Seoul ke Yeoseo- _do_ , tapi lebih jauh daripada itu. Satu tahun jarang bertemu secara langsung membuat hubungan keduanya terasa begitu canggung.

"Rindu keluarga Dokter Kim ?" Seokjin menyimpan ponselnya dengan cepat saat satu _paper cup_ kopi instan panas diletakkan di depannya oleh pemilik klinik.

"Ah, _animida_ Cho- _sunbae_ …" Cho Kyuhyun—senior sekaligus pemilik klinik tempat Seokjin bekerja tersenyum tipis, kemudian menyesap perlahan kopi di tangannya. Pria dengan dua anak itu cukup dekat dengan Seokjin, mengingat kinerja Seokjin yang terampil selama masa _internship_ -nya dan membuatnya terkesan.

"Ini hari terakhirmu menjalani masa _internship_ , besok kau sudah boleh pulang dan mengurus surat izin praktik setelah surat rekomendasi dari klinik kami resmi di keluarkan."

"Setelah kopimu habis, mampirlah sebentar ke rumah. _Anae_ -ku sudah menyiapkan bingkisan untuk dibawa pulang ke Seoul."

Seokjin mengangguk canggung, "Apa tidak merepotkan anda dan keluarga, _sunbae_ ?"

"Tidak, tidak. Bibi Song mengirimi beberapa boks abalone yang tidak kunjung habis meskipun sudah dibagi-bagi kepada tetangga. Sungmin juga membuat _kimchi bomdong_ , teman-temanmu di Seoul pasti akan suka."

"Terima kasih, _sunbaenim_ …" Seokjin menyesap pelan kopi dalam _cup_ -nya, kemudian membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu hanya dengan suara ketukan teratur senior Cho pada meja kerjanya, dan detak jarum jam.

"Rencananya, kau akan pulang ke Seoul atau ke rumah orang tuamu terlebih dahulu ?"

"Mhm, mungkin saya akan ke Gyeonggi terlebih dahulu _sunbae_. Ibu saya sudah terlalu sering menanyakan kapan saya pulang."

"Ah, ibu-ibu memang selalu seperti itu…" keduanya tertawa bersama, kemudian kembali menyesap kopi masing-masing diselingi obrolan ringan di malam terakhir Seokjin mengabdi sebagai seorang dokter di Yeoseo- _do_ yang damai dan sedikit melupakan kecewanya kepada Namjoon.

 **C** **12** **H** **22** **O** **11** **peachpeach**

 **[Chemical React's Side Story]**

Seokjin sebenarnya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dapur, termasuk memasak tentu saja. Tetapi, memasak makan siang bersama Ibunya di hari Minggu dengan suasana canggung, jelas bukan kebiasaan Seokjin. Ia sudah di rumah sejak dua hari semenjak masa _internship_ -nya berakhir, semenjak itu pula ia hanya menerima pesan singkat Namjoon, tidak dengan telepon. Sekarang, Ibunya sedang memotong lobak dalam bentuk memanjang yang tipis untuk _bibimbap_ , sedangkan Seokjin sibuk dengan kegiatan marinasi daging cincang dalam mangkuknya.

" _Eomma_ ,"

"Hmm ?" Usaha Seokjin untuk menarik perhatian Ibunya hanya ditanggapi sambil lalu, sekarang wanita paruh baya tersebut tengah memasukkan beberapa tangkai bayam yang telah dipotong ke dalam air mendidih. Helaan napas terdengar dari bibir Seokjin, "Minggu depan aku akan menginap di rumah sewa Namjoon, pernikahan Yoongi sudah semakin dekat. Ku pikir jika aku tinggal disana minggu depan, aku akan bisa maksimal dalam membantu pernikahan Yoongi."

Ibu Seokjin meletakkan pisaunya di sebelah kulit buah pir yang baru saja di kupas dan menatap putra sulungnya dalam-dalam, "Kau baru saja pulang dua hari yang lalu Seokjin- _ah_ , tinggallah sebentar lagi di rumah. Yoongi pasti mengerti jika kau baru selesai _internship_ dan sibuk untuk mengurus surat izin praktikmu."

"Sebenarnya, bukan hanya hal membantu pernikahan Yoongi saja," Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menumis daging cincang yang telah dimarinasi pada _fry pan_.

"Apa ? Masalah dengan Namjoon ?"

"Mhm, i-itu…sebenarnya—" Ibu Seokjin menghela napas, mematikan kompor yang sedang digunakan Seokjin, kemudian meraih bahu _adeul_ -nya untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya, _eomma_ bingung dengan hubungan kalian,"

"Bingung bagaimana, _eomma_ ?"

"Kalian sudah bersama, sejak sekolah menengah atas sampai sekarang Namjoon telah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan Farmasi terkenal dengan gaji lebih dari cukup. Belum lagi, ia sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya dan mendapatkan proyek penelitian yang besar. Tapi, sampai kapan hubungan kalian hanya berjalan seperti ini saja ? Namjoon bahkan belum melamarmu," Seokjin mencelos mendengar semua keluhan Ibunya.

"Namjoon sudah melamarku saat ia mendapatkan pekerjaannya, _eomma_." Ibu Seokjin menatap cincin platina di jari tengah Seokjin dengan banyak arti yang tidak bisa Seokjin terjemahkan.

"Namjoon mungkin memang melamarmu, tapi dia tidak datang kepada _appa_ -mu dengan keluarganya. Seokjin, kedatangan keluarga dari pihak Namjoon tentu merupakan hal yang sangat penting jika ia serius ingin menjadikanmu pasangan sehidup sematimu,"

"Pikirkan baik-baik tentang hubunganmu sekali lagi dengan Namjoon, Seokjin- _ah_. _Eomma_ bukannya tidak setuju dengan pilihanmu, Namjoon pria yang baik, pekerjaannya juga mapan. Tapi _eomma_ juga tidak mau melihatmu di umur yang cukup matang masih terombang-ambing dalam sebuah ikatan yang tidak jelas. Apalagi usia Namjoon yang lebih muda dari padamu. Sekali lagi, tolong jangan salah paham dengan kata-kata _eomma_ , _eomma_ hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tahu Wonshik ? Di usia yang sama dengan Namjoon, ia punya keberanian untuk menikah dengan Jaehwan," Seokjin menghirup napas dalam-dalam, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Yang dikatakan Ibunya benar, ia harusnya sudah tidak dalam fase sebagai _kekasih_ Namjoon.

"Bicarakan baik-baik dengan Namjoon, _eomma_ yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua," Seokjin tersenyum tipis saat pipinya ditepuk pelan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seokjin sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membicarakan semuanya dengan Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, _eomma_ …"

"Ingat Seokjin- _ah_ , Tuhan tidak akan memisahkan kedua orang yang telah berjodoh…"

 **C** **12** **H** **22** **O** **11** **peachpeach**

 **[Chemical React's Side Story]**

" _Hyung_ !" Pelukan erat Jungkook yang kelewat semangat menyambut Seokjin saat ia baru saja melangkah memasuki ruang tamu sore hari ini. Dari balik punggung Jungkook, Seokjin dapat melihat Taehyung yang masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya dan tertawa pelan saat melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Jungkook dengan kedatangan Seokjin hari ini. Sepulang Taehyung bekerja, Jungkook sudah ribut tentang Seokjin yang tidak mau dijemput.

" _Ow_ , kau berat _Kookie_ !" Seokjin pura-pura mengeluh dan dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Jungkook yang luar biasa imut.

"Aku sudah diet, _hyung_ …" protes Jungkook yang tidak terima, ia kembali ke posisi awalnya untuk membantu Taehyung menghitung jumlah undangan dengan daftar yang telah dipasrahkan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Bercanda, _Kookie_ …" Seokjin tersenyum lembut, mengacak helaian _raven_ Jungkook dengan gemas, "Semuanya sudah siap, Taehyung- _ah_ ?" Ia duduk di sebelah Jungkook, mengamati sejauh mana persiapan pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi. Seokjin menyempatkan membuka satu kotak donat manis yang dibawanya dari rumah untuk dinikmati bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Hmm, hampir tujuh puluh persen siap _hyung_. Jungkook juga sudah memesan bunga di Yangjae untuk dekorasi, _bouquet_ , dan _flower crown_ -nya. Tempat resepsi, persewaan tenda, Pastor dan transportasi sudah siap. Hoseok- _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _hyung_ hanya perlu mengecek ulang saja menjelang hari jadi. Untuk katering dan _snack_ -nya bagaimana ?"

"Sudah ku urus semua, Taehyung- _ah_. Termasuk permintaan Yoongi soal _macarons_ warna _mint_ —pelan-pelan Jungkook- _ah_ ," Seokjin menepuk lembut punggung Jungkook yang kesulitan menelan potongan besar donatnya, "Oh ya, dimana Hoseok ?" Seokjin menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang bisa ia jangkau dalam jarak pandangnya, mencari Hoseok—atau sebenarnya, Namjoon yang Seokjin cari keberadaannya.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ dapat _shift_ malam, baru saja berangkat. Lima belas menit sebelum _hyung_ datang, Namjoon- _hyung_ belum pulang."

"Sepertinya aku ingin istirahat dahulu, perjalanan Gyeonggi ke Seoul membuatku mengantuk," Seokjin tertawa pelan, "Panggil saja aku jika kalian butuh bantuan, atau sudah lapar ya ?" Anggukan kompak dari Taehyung dan Jungkook membuat Seokjin mengulum senyum sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan keduanya yang kembali sibuk.

Kamar Namjoon sama berantakannya seperti saat Seokjin masih sering berkunjung. Pendingin ruangan masih menyala meskipun ditinggal oleh pemiliknya, tumpukan berkas juga tergeletak begitu saja di samping rak buku. Biasanya Seokjin akan membereskan semua kekacauan dalam kamar Namjoon, tapi nyatanya ia terlalu lelah sekarang. Jadi, Seokjin hanya meletakkan ranselnya di dekat _macbook_ milik Namjoon dan bergelung nyaman di atas ranjang Namjoon. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma samar Namjoon yang tertinggal pada _hoodie_ -nya di atas ranjang. Seokjin benar-benar rindu, sampai dadanya terlalu sesak menahan semua rindunya sendiri. Satu tetes air mata membasahi pipi Seokjin sebelum kesadarannya di tarik dalam mimpi, "Aku rindu, Namjoon- _ah_ …"

Namjoon pulang saat matahari benar-benar sudah kembali ke peraduannya, kemudian mengulum senyum saat mendapati Seokjin tertidur di atas ranjangnya dengan posisi bergelung yang manis. Kemeja kerjanya sudah digulung sampai siku, begitu juga dengan kancing teratas kemejanya yang sudah terlepas. Namjoon dengan hati-hati mengambil posisi di samping Seokjin, membelai lembut helaian _bruenette_ Seokjin dan membubuhkan kecupan seringan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu pada pelipis Seokjin. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bekas air mata yang mengering pada pipi Seokjin, "Aku…menyakitimu ya ?" bisik Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri.

Seokjin menggeliat pelan saat mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup, maniknya mengerjap beberapa saat sampai akhirnya fokus dan menemukan Namjoon dalam balutan pakaian santai baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, bersandar pada bed _rest_ dengan _hoodie_ Namjoon yang masih dalam dekapannya.

"Sudah bangun ?" Kecupan Namjoon yang awalnya hendak berlabuh pada bilah _plum_ Seokjin harus meleset beberapa sentimeter dan berakhir pada pipi putih Seokjin karena gerakan Seokjin yang menghindari Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum, mencoba maklum dengan sikap Seokjin yang terang-terangan menolaknya. Ia meraih segelas air di atas nakas dan memberikannya kepada Seokjin, "Minum dulu…"

"Ada apa ?" Namjoon meraih lembut wajah Seokjin dengan satu tangan saat gelasnya kosong dan sudah kembali diletakkan di atas nakas. Sedangkan Seokjin menatapnya dengan banyak emosi yang tidak bisa Namjoon uraikan satu persatu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Katakan saja," Seokjin menghela napas berat, tangan Namjoon sudah berpindah menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ini—tentang kita, sebenarnya hubungan kita seperti apa sekarang ?"

"Maksudmu ? Kau ragu setelah sekian lama ?" Seokjin menggeleng pelan, sedangkan bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Wajar kan jika aku takut ? Kau sukses di usiamu yang terbilang lebih muda daripada aku. Lihat aku, Namjoon- _ah_ …" Namjoon mengernyitkan dahi, merasa belum paham tentang apa yang hendak disampaikan Seokjin kepadanya.

"Di usiaku yang sekarang, aku bahkan belum bekerja tetap. Masa _internship_ -ku baru saja selesai, dan tidak semudah itu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk seorang dokter umum sepertiku. Sedangkan kau, kau sudah punya pekerjaan yang mapan. Kau juga terlibat dalam riset besar soal HIV," jeda sejenak, Seokjin menghela napas panjang lewat celah bibirnya dan Namjoon menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Seokjin.

"Aku takut jika kau semakin berjalan cepat, jauh di depanku. Dan suatu saat mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menyusul langkahmu, menyerah, lalu kehilangan dirimu. Aku takut, Namjoon- _ah_ …apalagi—"

"Apa ?"

"Kau belum juga menemui Ayahku dan melamarku secara resmi di depan keluarga besar kita. Kau bahkan—ah, entahlah. Aku merasa kau membuat jarak diantara kita selama aku menjalani masa _internship_ di Yeoseo- _do_."

Namjoon tersenyum, dalam hatinya ia lega mendengar semua hal yang selama ini Seokjin pendam. Namun, satu sisi hatinya menyesal membuat Seokjin menunggu tanpa kepastian darinya. Seokjin yang takut dengan sebuah hubungan tanpa kepastian adalah hal yang sangat wajar menurut Namjoon. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa Namjoon lakukan selain meraih lembut bahu Seokjin dan membuatnya bersandar nyaman pada dadanya.

"Jinseok, kau ingat soal ikatan kovalen yang pernah ku katakan saat melamarmu ?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Ikatan kovalen, atau yang sering disebut juga dengan ikatan molekular. Dimana, ikatan tersebut melibatkan pembagian pasangan elektron di antara atom dan membuat ikatan yang stabil." Namjoon tersenyum sekali lagi, di kecupnya pelipis Seokjin saat penjelasan singkatnya berakhir.

"Lalu soal logam terkeras ?"

"Ya, aku juga ingat. Zirkonium bukan ?"

"Kau ingat segalanya dengan baik. Saat aku melamarmu, aku pernah memberitahu soal ikatan kovalen dan logam terkeras di dunia. Mungkin saat itu, kau menganggapnya sekedar rayuan manis dengan imbuhan teori Kimia memuakkan. Tapi bagiku, kedua hal tersebut menggambarkan kita. Jadi tolong, jangan pernah ragu. Aku mengerti semua rasa takutmu, tapi beri aku waktu sebentar lagi untuk memenuhi janjiku untuk selalu membahagiakanmu…" Seokjin terdiam, ia menikmati bagaimana lengan Namjoon melingkari pundaknya, juga tepukan halus secara berkala pada lengan atasnya. Tapi, Seokjin masih dilema. Dilema tentang ketidakpastian dari Namjoon dan hatinya yang masih menyuruhnya untuk bertahan sebentar lagi.

 **C** **12** **H** **22** **O** **11** **peachpeach**

 **[Chemical React's Side Story]**

Persiapan pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi nyatanya mampu mengalihkan semua atensi Seokjin dari ketidakpastian jawaban Namjoon. Seokjin menjadi dua kali lipat lebih sibuk, ditambah dengan masalah pengurusan izin praktik kedokterannya. Komunikasi dengan Namjoon memang kembali seperti semula—atau mungkin seperti itu yang dilihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Padahal nyatanya, terkadang keduanya hanya sesekali mengobrol ringan dengan intensitas yang jarang. Seokjin memilih menempati dan berbagi sebuah kamar kosong bersama Jungkook di rumah mereka, ketimbang harus tidur di kamar Namjoon seperti biasanya. Ibunya juga sudah tidak mengungkit masalah lamaran Namjoon, namun Seokjin tetap merasa tidak nyaman setiap Ibunya menelepon, meskipun hanya bertanya soal kabarnya.

Pernikahan Yoongi hanya menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Semuanya sudah siap. Dekorasi pernikahan _outdoor_ dengan bunga-bunga cantik di sepanjang batas antara tamu undangan dengan karpet panjang yang terbentang dari pondok kecil yang di fungsikan sebagai ruang tunggu pengantin hingga altar yang ditutupi kanopi, meja jamuan, hingga _macarons tower_ berwarna _mint_ di samping kanopi sudah siap dengan baik.

Seokjin membuka pintu ganda dengan cepat pada hari pernikahan Yoongi, dan mendapati Yoongi tengah duduk di depan sebuah cermin besar dengan setelan resmi berwarna putih gading. Yoongi tersenyum lewat pantulan bayangannya saat mendapati Seokjin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau gugup ?" Yoongi tersenyum lagi, diraihnya pergelangan tangan Seokjin supaya duduk di sampingnya.

"Mana ada orang yang tidak gugup di hari pernikahannya ?" Keduanya tertawa pelan, kemudian Seokjin merengkuh lembut tubuh kecil Yoongi dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Selamat ya Yoongi, akhirnya perjuangan kalian menemukan bahagia."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_ …"

Seokjin menghapus setitik air mata di ujung garis cantik mata Yoongi, "Jangan menangis, ini hari bahagiamu. Nanti riasan hasil karyaku rusak," Yoongi tertawa kecil sekali lagi, dalam hatinya tidak terhitung berapa kali ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat sebaik Seokjin dan lainnya.

" _Hyungdeul_!" Pintu kembali terbuka, dan menampilkan Jungkook yang kerepotan membawa setidaknya tiga _bouquet_ bunga dan _flower crown_ pada kedua tangannya, "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, Tae- _hyung_ butuh bantuan dengan dasi kupu-kupunya."

Jungkook tersenyum begitu semua barang bawaannya diletakkan di meja dan lengannya memeluk Yoongi.

"Selamat ya Yoongi- _hyung_ …"

"Terima kasih, _Kookie_."

"Nah, ini _bouquet_ bunga untuk Yoongi- _hyung_ ! Aku memilih _peony_ , mawar dan beberapa _baby's_ _breath_ seperti rekomendasi Seokjin- _hyung_. Maaf, aku tidak menyertakan si mungil _snowdrop_ untuk rangkaian bunganya. Sulit sekali mencari _snowdrop_ di Yangjae, padahal itu bunga faforit _hyung_ …" Jungkook cemberut beberapa saat, lalu kembali ceria beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ah ! Aku juga punya _flower crown_ yang manis untukmu…" Jungkook meletakkan dengan hati-hati rangkaian _flower crown_ pada helaian halus milik Yoongi yang sewarna langit malam. Sedangkan Seokjin, membuat Yoongi menggenggam _bouquet_ bunganya.

"Jungkook, kenapa _bouquet_ bunga yang besar dan _flower crown_ -nya ada dua ? Apakah pendamping pengantinnya juga harus membawa ini ? Bukankah akan kurang satu lagi ?" Jungkook tersenyum canggung, kemudian melempar tatapan minta tolong kepada Yoongi. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian tersenyum jahil ke arah Jungkook yang semakin gugup.

"E-eh, i-itu milik Seokjin- _hyung_. Sebenarnya—"

"Pemberkatannya sebentar lagi !" Kali ini Hoseok yang muncul sebelum pertanyaan Seokjin terjawab, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

"Loh, kenapa belum dipakai Seokjin- _hyung_ ?" Hoseok dengan cepat meraih _flower crown_ berwarna merah muda yang lembut di tangan Jungkook dan memakaikannya diatas kepala Seokjin dengan hati-hati. _Bouquet_ dan _flower crown_ milik Seokjin didominasi warna merah muda yang lembut. Hoseok juga dengan cepat membuat Seokjin menggenggam _bouquet_ bunganya sendiri.

"Eh ?! Kenapa aku—"

"Sudah, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Jodoh kalian sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar di altar. Jungkook, pegang _bouquet_ bunga milikmu !" Kening Seokjin semakin mengerut dalam ketika mendengar perkataan Hoseok. _Kalian ? Kalian siapa yang dimaksud disini_ ? pikir Seokjin.

Yoongi tersenyum mendapati Seokjin yang masih kebingungan, "Jalan saja _hyung_ …" Yoongi mengamit salah satu lengan Seokjin, dan membawa figur yang lebih tua darinya untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Sedangkan Jungkook menyusul di belakang mereka dengan senyum mengembang dan tangannya yang juga menggenggam _bouquet_ dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

"Sudah siap ?" Hoseok membuka dua pintu ganda dengan bonus senyum menawan, dan Seokjin nyaris pingsan karena kebingungan mendapati Ayahnya sedang berdiri bersisian dengan Ayah Yoongi.

"Yoongi, bukan kita berdua kan yang akan dinikahkan _kan_ ?" Seokjin berbisik pelan di samping telinga Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

"Sudah, ikuti saja _hyung_ …"

Seokjin memilih menuruti kata-kata Yoongi, meskipun berjuta tanya tersimpan di benaknya. Ia mengamit lengan Ayahnya saat _wedding march_ diputar, setiap langkahnya terasa berat saat menginjak karpet merah yang dipasang sepanjang jalan menuju altar, dan perut Seokjin terasa melilit karena bukan hanya Jimin yang menanti Yoongi di depan altar, tetapi juga Namjoon. Ya, Namjoon- _nya_. Kim Namjoon berdiri di sana dengan jas hitam yang menawan dan senyum favorit Seokjin. Perut Seokjin terasa semakin melilit saat langkahnya semakin dekat menuju altar. Ia bahkan sempat menemukan Ibu dan saudaranya tersenyum bahagia. Dokter Cho dan _anae_ -nya juga duduk di kursi paling depan.

"Kuserahkan _adeul_ -ku untuk kau bahagiakan, Namjoon- _ah_." Seokjin masih _blank_ , bahkan saat berdiri berdampingan dengan Namjoon di depan altar. Kesadaran Seokjin kembali saat Jimin dan Yoongi mulai mengucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka.

"Namjoon, apa-apaan ini ?!" Seokjin mendesis penuh penekanan kepada Namjoon, dan dibalas oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tawa kecil.

"Sst, tenanglah. Mereka berdua sedang mengucapkan janji pernikahan, dan kau harus menyimaknya. Aku hanya menerima kata _'saya bersedia'_ untuk ditukar dengan penjelasanku dan hidup selamanya denganku. Bagaimana ?"

"Tapi, kenapa begini caranya ? Kau kan—"

"Kenapa ? Keberatan menikah denganku ?"

"Bukan begi—"

Pertengkaran kecil tak berguna mereka dipotong cepat oleh Sang Pastor, "Saudara Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin, apakah sudah siap untuk pengucapan janji ?" Namjoon mengangguk mantap, meraih tangan Seokjin untuk digenggam erat saat janji pernikahannya mulai terucap tegas dari bilah bibirnya.

"Kim Seokjin—"

Namjoon menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pengucapan janji pernikahannya, " _I take you to be my other half. To have and to hold, from this day forward. I give to you my unending love and devotion. I promise to be true to you, to cherish you, to share my thoughts, hopes, and dreams with you. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, my other half. I will love you, forever._ "

Seokjin menahan mati-matian supaya air mata penuh harunya tidak menetes membasahi pipi. Seokjin sungguh masih belum mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia sudah berdiri di depan altar dan menjalani prosesi sakral pernikahan. Bukan, bukan berarti Seokjin tidak bahagia ataupun tidak mau. Ia hanya terlalu bingung dengan semua kejadian yang sangat cepat.

"Saudara Kim Seokjin ?" suara penuh wibawa Sang Pastor menarik kesadaran Seokjin, ia bahkan dapat mendengar bisik-bisik cemas dari para undangan. Seokjin menghirup napas panjang, membuat dirinya tenang, kemudian berdeham sebentar untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang kering.

" _I do_ ," Seokjin menjawab dengan lugas meskipun suaranya serak karena menahan tangis, kemudian mengikuti instruksi Sang Pastor untuk mengucapkan janjinya. Seokjin menghirup napas panjang sekali lagi, rasanya gugup saat ia sadar belum mempersiapkan _wedding vow_ seperti Yoongi.

"Kim Namjoon, _I take you to be my other half from this onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful soulmates, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond, a commitment made in love, keep in faith and eternally love you._ " Seokjin memejamkan matanya, takut jika _wedding vow_ dadakannya gagal. Tapi, sepertinya _wedding vow_ dadakan Seokjin nyatanya mampu membuat semua yang hadir menghela napas lega.

" _I do_ ," Namjoon tersenyum bahagia, salah satu impian terbesarnya telah terwujud hari ini.

"Semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan kasih-Nya pada setiap umat. Silahkan, pakaikan cincin pada pasangan anda. Sebagai bukti suci ikatan kalian di hadapan Tuhan." Seokjin sempat kaget saat Taehyung berjalan mendekat dengan dua cincin kokoh dalam sebuah kotak. Namjoon meraih salah satunya, kemudian memakaikan pada jari manis Seokjin. Seokjin juga melakukan hal yang sama, meskipun dengan tangan gemetar.

"Anda boleh mencium pasangan Anda—" tepuk tangan riuh tamu undangan dan sanak keluarga, menjadi latar saat Namjoon menarik Seokjin dalam dekapannya, mengklaim bibir Seokjin yang dipoles _lipbalm_ dengan lembut.

" _You are mine_ , Kim Seokjin." Satu bisikan lembut dari Namjoon membuat Seokjin merinding sampai ujung kaki saat kecupan keduanya terlepas. Menyisakan semua tanya Seokjin yang tiba-tiba melebur hilang seiring pelukan kerabatnya yang mendekati mereka.

 **C** **12** **H** **22** **O** **11** **peachpeach**

 **[Chemical React's Side Story]**

Kepala Seokjin masih berdenyut nyeri setelah selesai prosesi pemberkatan dan menerima selamat dari para tamu undangan. Sekarang, Seokjin duduk dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada dan dengan wajah cemberut. Maniknya mengamati tamu undangan yang sedang menikmati jamuan makan, Yoongi yang tengah berdansa dengan Jimin, begitu pula Jungkook dan Taehyung. Sedangkan Hoseok—yang berhasil menangkap _bouquet_ bunga miliknya beberapa menit yang lalu—tampak sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang memiliki paras cukup manis menurut Seokjin.

"Tidak baik cemberut seperti itu di hari pernikahanmu," Namjoon menarik sebuah kursi untuk bisa duduk dekat di samping Seokjin.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon tertawa geli, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau mau aku mulai dari mana ?"

"Dari awal, dan jangan ada satu hal pun yang terlewatkan !" Seokjin mengancam dengan raut wajah menggemaskan dan membuat Namjoon tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk mencubit pelan pipi gembil Seokjin. Namjoon tersenyum tipis, kemudian meraih tangan Seokjin dalam genggamannya dan mengecup pelan punggung tangan figur yang sudah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Sebenarnya, saat kau baru saja berangkat ke Yeoseo- _do_ untuk masa _internship_ -mu, aku sengaja menjaga jarak darimu. Itu, kulakukan supaya kau berkonsentrasi penuh mengabdi untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa orang lewat tanganmu," Namjoon mengusap cincin pernikahan yang melingkar posesif di jari manis Seokjin, berdampingan dengan cincin yang ia berikan saat melamar Seokjin dulu.

"Selama itu pula, aku bekerja dengan giat supaya bisa menikahimu saat kau pulang dari Yeoseo- _do_. Kau ingat obsesiku tentang mengenakan cincin pernikahan dari zirkonium ?" Seokjin mengangguk, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk menyela penjelasan Namjoon.

"Aku dan Jimin sempat pergi ke Jerman dan Swiss untuk mencari logam zirkonium, Jimin juga mencari titanium untuk cincin pernikahannya. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu, tenaga, dan biaya untuk obsesi kami. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir tabunganku habis hanya untuk sepasang cincin. Awalnya aku ingin segera pergi menemui keluargamu setelah mendengar kau pulang, tetapi lagi-lagi proyek penelitianku menghambat niatku,"

"Aku baru menemui keluargamu sehari setelah kau mengatakan ingin kepastian, dan aku memang meminta mereka agar merahasiakan hal ini darimu. Mereka setuju, dan persiapan pernikahan ini terjadi dengan cepat, tanpa rencana. Awalnya aku ingin seminggu setelah pernikahan Jimin kita menikah. Tapi, dimana letak kejutannya ? Karena, ku pikir kau pantas mendapatkan kejutan yang manis, maka aku dan yang lainnya sepakat untuk menyusun rencana _double wedding_ seperti ini." Pipi Seokjin bersemu, rencana Namjoon memang selalu diluar prediksi yang bisa dibuat oleh otaknya.

"Maaf ya, aku mungkin sempat menyakitimu karena sikapku yang menjauhimu selama masa _internship_ dan tidak kunjung memberimu kepastian…" Seokjin menggeleng, kemudian mengulas senyum lembut yang meringankan hati Namjoon dari rasa bersalah.

"Kau—benar-benar tidak terprediksi," Dengan cepat Seokjin menarik dasi Namjoon dan memberikan satu kecupan dalam yang intim dalam beberapa detik.

"Terima kasih sudah memilihku untuk melengkapi muatan elektronmu, Namjoon- _ah_."

 ***FIN***

 ** _a/n_** : Huhuhuhu, drama picisan _side stories_ dari **_Chemical React_** sudah selesai yeay ! /elapin ingus/ Ini malahan semacem melenceng, soalnya malah nyeritain pas mereka semua udah lulus kuliah. Ngga jadi asdos TT

udah bahagia _ever after_ kan ? .-. kalo kurang manis, bisa kok baca ini sambil minum es teh, hehehe. Mau ku _publish_ dua hari yang lalu, tapi sayang koneksi internet bener-bener ngga stabil TT

makasih buat semua yang sudah dukung ! ngga nyangka _feedback_ -nya positif /terharu/

Ini sudah beneran _end_ ya, jangan minta sekuel lagi TaeKook nikah atau Hoseok ga jomblo lagi. Apalagi sequel NamJin sama MinYoon punya anak, ku ga sanggup TT

Kalau ada yang ga ngerti sama istilah-istilah bukan bahasa manusia di fic ini, boleh banget PM aku atau DM akun instagram.

 ** _Spesial for : wulancho9_** **5**

Sudah tamaat ini ya Ami, jangan nodong-nodong lagi macem begal.

Huhuhu, aku sayang kamu mwah~

 _Review_ lagi ?


End file.
